downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
The cast of by character. action=edit}} PencilspriteEdit Cast Upstairs The Rt Hon The Dowager Countess of Grantham, Violet Crawley. * Mother of Robert and Rosamund, played by Maggie Smith - (Series 1 - present) *The Rt Hon The Earl of Grantham, Robert Crawley. ** Owner of Downton Abbey, played by Hugh Bonneville. (Series 1 - present) *The Rt Hon The Countess of Grantham, Cora Crawley. ** The American wife of Robert, played by Elizabeth McGovern. - (Series 1 - present) *Lady Mary Crawley. ** Eldest daughter of Robert and Cora, wife of Matthew Crawley, played by Michelle Dockery - (Series 1 - present) *Lady Edith Crawley. ** Second daughter of Robert and Cora, played by Laura Carmichael - (Series 1 - present) *Lady Sybil Branson nee Crawley. ** Youngest daughter of Robert and Cora, the wife of Tom Branson, mother of Miss Sybil Branson, played by Jessica Brown-Findlay - (Series 1 - series 3) *Lady Rosamund Painswick, née Crawley. ** Sister of Robert, played by Samantha Bond - (Series 1 - present) *Mrs Isobel Crawley ** Mother of Matthew, played by Penelope Wilton - (Series 1 - present) *Mr Matthew Crawley. ** Third cousin once removed of Robert; heir presumptive to Downton Abbey, only son of Isobel Crawley, husband of Lady Mary Crawley, played by Dan Stevens - (Series 1 - 2012 Christmas special) *Tom Branson. **Formerly a chauffeur, then journalist, now works as Downton's manager; widower of Lady Sybil Crawley, father of Miss Sybil Branson, played by Allen Leech (series 1 - present ) *Martha Levinson. ** Mother of Cora Crawley nee Levinson,The Countess of Grantham, mother-in-law of Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, grandmother of Lady Mary Crawley, Lady Edith Crawley and Lady Sybil Branson nee Crawley, played by Shirley MacLaine - (Series 3). *Sir Richard Carlisle. ** Newspaper publisher and ex-fiance of Lady Mary Crawley, played by Iain Glen - (Series 2 and Christmas special) *Miss Lavinia Swire. ** Former fiancée of Matthew Crawley played by Zoe Boyle - (Series 2) *Dr Richard Clarkson. ** Doctor of the village hospital, played by David Robb - (Series 1 - present) *Mr. George Murray. ** Lawyer of Lord Grantham and family, played by Jonathan Coy - (Series 1 and Christmas special) *Sir Anthony Strallan. ** Family friend and suitor of Lady Edith Crawley, played by Robert Bathurst - (Series 1 and Christmas special) *The Hon. Evelyn Napier. ** Son and heir of Viscount Branksome and friend of the Crawley family, played by Brendan Patricks - (Series 1) *Duke of Crowborough. ** Possible suitor of Lady Mary, played by Charlie Cox - (Series 1) *Mr. Kemal Pamuk ** Turkish diplomat and suitor of Lady Mary, played by Theo James - (Series 1) *Lord Hepworth. ** Suitor of Lady Rosamund, played by Nigel Havers - (Christmas special) *Major Charles Bryant. ** Convalescing officer, played by Daniel Pirrie - (Series 2) *Major Patrick Gordon. ** Convalescing officer, played by Trevor White - (Series 2) *Horace Bryant. ** Major Bryant's father, played by Kevin McNally - (Series 2) *Daphne Bryant. ** Major Bryant's mother, played by Christine Mackie - (Series 2) * Lady Rose MacClare ** The youngest daughter of Hugh and Susan MacClare, played by Lily James (Series 3 -) * Hugh MacClare ** A minister with the Foreign Office, married to Susan MacClare and father of Lady Rose MacClare, played by Peter Egan (2012 Christmas Special) * Susan MacClare ** Married to Hugh MacClare and mother of Lady Rose MacClare, played by Phoebe Nicholls (2012 Christmas Special) Downstairs *Mr. Carson. ** The butler, played by Jim Carter - (Series 1 - present) *Mrs. Hughes. ** Head housekeeper, played by Phyllis Logan - (Series 1 - present) *John Bates. ** Robert's valet, played by Brendan Coyle - (Series 1 - present) *Miss O'Brien. ** Cora's lady's maid, played by Siobhan Finneran - (Series 1 - present) *Mrs. Patmore. ** Head cook, played by Lesley Nicol - (Series 1 - present) *Thomas. ** Footman, medic, and convalescent director, played by Rob James-Collier - (Series 1 - present) *Anna Bates nee Smith. ** Head housemaid, wife of John Bates, played by Joanne Froggatt - (Series 1 - present) *Daisy Mason nee Robinson. ** Wife of William Mason, scullery maid, played by Sophie McShera - (Series 1 - present) *William Mason. ** Footman and soldier, husband of Daisy Mason nee Robinson, played by Thomas Howes (Series 1 to Series 2) *Ethel. ** Housemaid, played by Amy Nuttall - (Series 2) *Gwen. ** Housemaid, played by Rose Leslie - (Series 1) *Jane Moorsum. ** Housemaid, played by Clare Calbraith - (Series 2) *Henry Lang. ** Robert's valet after Mr. Bates leaves, played by Cal Macaninch - (Series 2) *Miss Reed. ** Martha Levinson's lady's maid, played by Lucille Sharp - (Series 3) *Alfred Nugent. ** Footman and nephew of Sarah O'Brien, played by Matt Milne - (Series 3) *Ivy Stuart. ** New kitchen maid, played by Cara Theobold - (Series 3) *Jimmy Kent. ** New footman, played by Ed Speleers - (Series 3) * Timothy Drewe. ** Farmer and loving father and husband, played by Andrew Scarborough - (series 4 - present) Village *Molesley. ** Matthew's valet and butler at Crawley House, played by Kevin Doyle - (Series 1 - present) *Mrs. Bird. ** Matthew Crawley and Isobel Crawley's cook, played by Christine Lohr - (Series 1 - present) *John Drake. ** The farmer, played by Fergus O'Donnell - (Series 1 to Series 2) *Mrs. Drake. ** Farmer's wife, played by Cathy Sara - (Series 1 to Series 2) *William Molesley. ** Molesley father, played by Bernard Gallagher - (Series 2) Out of town *Marigold Shore. ** Rosamund's lady's maid, played by Sharon Small - (Christmas special) *Charles Grigg. ** Former partner of Mr. Carson, before he was a butler, played by Nicky Henson - (Series 1) *Joe Burns. ** Mrs. Hughes' suitor, played by Bill Fellows - (Series 1) *Vera Bates. ** Mr Bates's first wife, played by Maria Doyle Kennedy - (Series 2) *Mr. Mason. ** Farmer, father of William Mason, father-in-law of Daisy Mason, played by Paul Copley - (Series 2 - present) Gallery downton-abbey-meet-the-cast-ftr.jpg downton-abbey-s6-cast.jpg cast with water.jpg Downton-abbey-season-5-cast-photo.jpg 2012 cast.jpg Category:Cast